With development of network techniques, micro-blog has become an important platform for users to communicate with each other and present themselves. Users may acquire information of interest by searching micro-blogs.
Generally, in a traditional micro-blog sorting method, micro-blogs are sorted based on a timeline, and micro-blogs posted recently are sorted close to the top.
In the traditional micro-blog sorting method, micro-blogs of all users are mixed together and merely sorted based on the timeline, which results in that the users have to spend significant effort and time to find out the micro-blog(s) related to themselves and of interest from the numerous and complicated micro-blogs.